


Guilt and Lies

by legopenguin2



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Human Impostor(s) (Among Us), POV First Person, POV Purple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legopenguin2/pseuds/legopenguin2
Summary: Breathe.No one’s going to know.Look at yourself. You look perfectly normal on the outside—space suit immaculate, weapons concealed, your sabotage device out of sight.Even with all the reassurances I told myself, it felt wrong to be sitting with this crew, eating, chatting with them like I was one of them. Maybe I would be better off rotting in a vent.But I didn't want that.Or Purple couldn't bring themself to kill their crewmates even though it had never bothered them with past crews.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 16





	Guilt and Lies

(Purple’s POV)

A mission to kill all—that’s what us impostors were trained to do. For one reason or another, we found ourselves in this fate, and there was no easy way out. We would either die because our crewmates found out who we really were, or the organisation we belonged to would wipe every memory we had ever had during our time in the organisation if we dared choose to leave. For some, the latter probably seems like a merciful option; after all, they would be spared from remembering any of their past crimes and can start over. I definitely saw the appeal of that, and even considered it when I first began my life as an impostor. But now? It was a completely unacceptable option to me. To forget would mean even the few good memories I made during my time as an impostor would be gone, and I didn’t want that. So I soldiered on, living the life of deceit and murder to avoid both consequences.

This time though, it was different.

I was dispatched to a new crew to sabotage and kill; the same old things that we do. It was almost hilariously boring; why didn’t they just get more robots to do this instead? They certainly had the money for it, and probably would have to deal with lesser cases of impostors fucking up or going rogue.

Yet with this dispatch, for better or for worse, this crew lit up my life. They were so lively, and you could just tell they have known each other since forever. The way they weren’t afraid to let loose in front of one another, the way they bantered, the way they could open up about anything; it made me long for a connection like that too. Though I had a few impostor friends here and there, it was hard to actually trust any of them when we were all trained to be convincing liars.

Time passed, and before I knew it, I got attached to this crew; I wanted to be a part of them, yet the mission that I was given still lingered at the back of my mind. Day by day, my fears of being caught start to creep up on me, even though I had basically done nothing to the Skeld since I boarded it with them. Logically, my fears were unfounded and outright ridiculous, but emotions didn’t listen to logic.

It was almost as though I was a new impostor all over again, and it frustrated me.

I should have gotten over the nerves of doing these missions by now, but here I was, nearing hyperventilation as my crew- no, **the** crew gathered around the cafeteria table for lunch.

_Breathe._

_No one’s going to know._

_Look at yourself. You look perfectly normal on the outside—space suit immaculate, weapons concealed, your sabotage device out of sight._ Even with all the reassurances I told myself, it felt wrong to be sitting with this crew, eating, chatting with them like I was one of them. Maybe I would be better off rotting in a vent.

But I didn't want that.

To be an impostor is to lie, to wreck havoc, to kill. So why did I want to belong to this crew so badly, to abandon everything I had ever learned in my life for this?

I checked the date on my phone. _29 December 2102. I’ve been with this crew for almost a year…_ I glanced around at all my crewmates: Brown, White, Cyan, Orange, Black, Green, Blue and Yellow. Every single one of them… I cared for them. I wanted them and their families to live long, happy lives.

I stood up, making a quick excuse about needing to go to the bathroom before running there. As soon as I locked the door, I couldn’t stop myself from breaking into silent, violent sobs.

_I don’t want to kill any of you…_

_If I told all of you the truth… will you help me live?_


End file.
